Raina Morales
Name: Raina Morales Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview High Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Basketball, Psychology, Spanish, Stamp collecting, Mail. Appearance: 6'6" and 180 pounds, Raina Morales is one of the tallest girls in the school. Her body is lanky, but she has slightly larger head, hands and feet than most, maintaining proportion with her size. Her skin is strongly tanned and much of it is covered in freckles. Raina's face has strong features, not all entirely hispanic. She has a large, concave nose; short, full lips and heavy cheekbones. She has large hazel eyes with unusually long eyelashes and thick yet carefully plucked eyebrows. Understandably, Raina has a hard time finding clothes that fit her, and as such tends to wear clothes that are either too wide for her, or show more skin on her legs and midriff than they were intended to, though this doesn't faze her very much. She'll usually wear lightly coloured and weighted shirts coupled with denim shorts and sandals. Biography: Raina's lineage has quite a few influences, but a large portion of it is South American. Her father was born and raised in Colombia, but fled with his family when he was in his teens. Her mother can trace much of her genealogy back to Spain and Latin America, though there's quite a lot of Anglo-Celtic and West African influence. Her father and mother met through work, both being posties. Being an only child, her parents did their best to prevent Raina becoming lonely, bored or selfish. They achieved this both by giving her plenty of their time and involving the wider family; and by encouraging her to play outside with other children and take up a few hobbies. Nowadays she is quite contented both when socialising and when keeping to herself, and is generally quite friendly and outgoing. Primary school for her was mostly uneventful, and though her already above average height was an obvious target for bullies, the physical advantage this gave her meant she didn't really suffer any more than other children. She also had the privilege of riding around (not entirely legally) with her parents on occasion, which gave her a certain amount of pride and prestige, being able to do something none of the other children got to. Her involvement in Basketball through the years is mostly a matter of coincidence and suitability. She's always stood quite a bit taller than all of the girls, and has been on par with some of the taller guys, so it was natural for her to be chosen first in playground games and PE sessions. Her real love, however, is hockey; both on and off the ice. Since a young age she's had an inexplicable attraction to the idea of running around hitting a ball or puck with a stick. luckily this made Minnesota a perfect place for her to grow up. Another love of hers is the mail system, possibly because of the joy she associated with receiving presents and parcels from overseas relatives as well as the effect of her parents romanticising the proffession. When she did recieve presents, she'd save and store the box,wrapping paper and ribbons as well as any stamps and postmarks, and collect them in a box under her bed. She now has a burgeoning collection of postal paraphernalia from all over the world, largely assisted by her parents. Raina is fascinated by human behaviour, especially communication, and has developed a healthy interest in psychology. Most of what she's read up about so far would be considered more linguistics or sociology than psychoanalysis, however. Despite her love of people generally, she is uninterested by the prospect of a romantic relationship. Raina currently excels at English and Spanish, and does moderately well in mathematics, PE and history. When She leaves school she hopes to complete a psychology degree, hopefully working as a postie or mail clerk in the meantime. Advantages: She could probably overpower nearly all the girls in her grade, and many of the boys as well. Her activity in sport means she has very good fitness all-round. She can fit easily into groups as well as cope with solitude. Disadvantages: Raina's height makes it harder for her to hide, take cover and so on. She may be a little too trusting, and what little experience she has in psychology isn't very useful in remedying this. Designated Number: Female student no. 094 --- Designated Weapon: Hannah Montana singing pen Conclusion: Well, G094 could almost have been a serious contender, if she hadn't pulled the short straw in weapon distribution. Maybe she'll surprise everyone and still manage to pull some kills off. If she makes it anywhere in the show, I imagine her unique physique will earn her some fanboys. The above biography is as written by Geno. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Geno Kills: None Killed By: Reiko Ishida Collected Weapons: Hannah Montana singing pen (assigned weapon) Allies: Bridget Connolly Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Raina, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Calm before the Storm. V4: *Bump In The Night *It's A New Day Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Raina Morales. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Despite only appearing in one pregame thread, Raina actually had pretty decent development and a relatable friendship. Unfortunately, she just didn't have time to develop in-game, basically not interacting before her death. Really, like so many, Raina was a character who I feel should've had more time, as she had a good deal of promise and was fairly unique, but we never got to see her full potential. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students